lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1081
Report #1081 Skillset: Nihilism Skill: Dementia Org: Nihilists Status: Rejected Aug 2013 Furies' Decision: We do not feel Nihilists need these afflictions. Problem: Dementia is an affliction in the Baalphegar pact. It's useless due to the fact it has nothing to do with any kill methods offered to Nihilists, and the affliction itself is poor in terms of what it offers. This report aims to change the affliction which offers more synergy with other pact afflictions, Nihilist kill methods, and thematically based. Solution #1: Replace dementia with Disrupt. This will remove the equilibrium from a target, requiring them to concentrate to regain it back. Solution #2: Replace dementia with Freeze. This will give one level of freeze to the target. Allow this ability to do two levels of freeze on a 25% chance. Solution #3: Replace dementia with Bedazzle. This ability will make the target dizzy and confused. Player Comments: ---on 7/27 @ 20:40 writes: While dementia is pretty bad (it's on my lists too), these are all too powerful. ---on 7/29 @ 07:28 writes: Overall my question is, is this needed? Are Nihilists hurting in such a way that any of these changes will put them in a good place, or will it push an already good guild over the top? From my experience, it'd be the latter, but I may be mistaken. ---on 7/31 @ 14:10 writes: Despite an inquisition of no's, I support solution 2 the most. I think this fits the theme perfectly and meshes well with what Nihilism and Necromancy offers. (Coldaura, lichdom touch, assistance in a balance lock, aka complete synergy) ---on 7/31 @ 14:14 writes: @Enyalida, when a guild who's entire offense relies on what is invested in an entity that impacts nearly 80% of their offense and revolves completely around it, as an investible affliction, theres no reason this affliction would be chosen. It would be different if I was envoying for dementia to be changed from a skill that gave it randomly (let's just say for example, if contagion gave dementia) I would see how your argument would state that these new effects are too poweful. However we are looking at dementia as an investible affliction which, if invested, the Nihilists combat technique revolves around dementia being an affliction which is meant to be used as part of a kill method and not out of random afflicting power. Never in the history of Lusternia will a Nihilist (or celestine if they have dementia as an investible affliction too, i'm not too sure) ever invest dementia as part of his/her strategy. ---on 8/1 @ 18:29 writes: @thoros What? How would having these on a random chance instead of a strategically chosen, prep-and-buffable affliction giver be a more powerful method of giving these affs? I'm going to Echo Neos, you don't need this buff. You already have plenty of skills that focus around throwing a target off balance, you don't need to be able to stack equilibrium off-balancing with that, through freeze (extending all off-eqs and balances), confusion/dizzy (throwing off balance and again extending offbalancing), and disrupt. Sucks that you won't invest dementia, but the only way to fix that problem is make it a better or equal choice to what you already have, which is powerful enough as is. ---on 8/1 @ 18:31 writes: Solution 2 without the extra chance for two is probably more or less alright. You have the lichaura already doing passive freezes, and can beast spit mactans for more freeze. ---on 8/4 @ 14:32 writes: You can't stack disrupt and off-balance abilities, equilibrium and balance are two separate entities. Equilibrium loss also does not assist in sacrifice kills, which really is the weakest choice in all these solutions to be quite honest. Confusion/dizzy would really assist in affliction-type strategies (the only one I can indeed really think of that would help the most is jinx, and we all know how often a Nihilist with hexes goes for jinx rather than sacrifice). Solution 2 is actually the one with most synergy and is in my opinion the best choice and fits well for its theme. ---on 8/5 @ 22:54 writes: Nihilists already have it really easy in regards to balance locks, allowing them to stack freezing on top of everything else isn't really necessary, and they certainly don't need it at all. It's easily the most powerful solution here. I don't really thinkg this is needed. I don't realy support any of these solutions. ---on 8/7 @ 16:59 writes: Not convinced this is necessary for reasons stated above. ---on 8/8 @ 00:39 writes: I'll echo the majority of the opinion in this and say that these are a bit too strong. I understand Thoros' point about diversifying combat the difficulty is balance. Right now there are a handful of investments that are clearly superior to the rest, to add others to that list you have to make them more powerful than the current list at least in some situations. These all speak to balance manipulation which is something that Nihilists already excel at. If you went with utility I would've gone with you, or if you had gone after making Dementia itself a more valuable affliction. My primary issue is that nihilist investments are already extremely good from both an offensive and defensive standpoint. Shackles alone means that your target is off eq 25% of the time because summer/tipheret is 2s and the demon is 8s IIRC. All three of these solutions (but mostly solution 1) would increase a nihilist's passive ability to strip balance which is already one of the best. ---on 8/13 @ 20:56 writes: This change is not needed. Dementia is not the only investable power which is 'useless' to a Nihilist. Along similar lines, both Celestines and Nihilists have investable powers which are are rarely used because they lack synergy with their kill methods. As it stands, Nihilists do not need their potential for stacking balance robbing or balance increasing afflictions raised. ---on 8/31 @ 12:53 writes: Strongly opposed. If you were able to convince us that Nihilists didn't have other pacts that offered excellent strategic options, you might be able to make a case for this. As far as I see it, narrowing down your pact afflictions is probably not a bad idea overall, and is a better move than needlessly strengthening your class. If anything, perhaps we should consider phasing out the 'useless' afflictions from pacts across both guardian guilds if indeed there is no use for them and start reducing the affliction count in the game. You already have great, powerful and flexible pact effects. I hate to be that guy, but the last 7 reports on Nihilist combat have been unequivocal buffs, and while some of them were fairly minor or somewhat justifiable, I'm going to have to be that guy here and say I'm getting a little worried now. Overall the guild is nowhere in a bad spot and there are balance concerns on the other end of things I'm sure we'd like to start seeing addressed.